Christmas Love
by Giulietta Marescotti
Summary: My first law and order fic. It's a Christmas Oneshot. How will Olivia spend her christmas? Alone or with someone? Suck at summary. Rated T to be safe.


**Well here's my first Law and Order: Special Victims Unit story. Its a Christmas oneshot. Took me about two days to finish this. Its a little long. I had planned for it to be not as long, but guess that didn't happen. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Again, it's my first fic so feel free to give me constructive criticism. Sorry if they're a little OOC. Tried my best to keep them in character.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing. Wish I did though.**

**Merry Christmas and Happy New Years!**

* * *

**Christmas Spirit**

**December 22****nd**

_Great,_ I thought to myself, _another Christmas alone._

I looked up from the paper work that I was doing and looked around the precinct. Fin was trying his best to ignore Munch and his theories of conspiracies; Amanda was trying hard not laugh at Munch; and Nick was nowhere in sight. It had been a difficult year for me since Elliot left, but after the case with Wyatt Morris I had finally allowed myself to trust Nick. I went back to my paper work when the sound of a door opening was heard. I looked up and saw Nick walking out of the cribs with an unreadable expression. I was about to get up and ask him what's wrong when the door to Cragen's office opened and out came Cragen.

"Alright guys," Cragen said, "I have some news for you."

"What is it, Cap?" Fin asked.

"Well the DA decided to throw a Christmas party and everyone is invited."

"When and what time will it be?" Amanda asked.

"The 23rd at seven at night."

"We'll be there." Fin said.

With that Munch went back to his theories, Amanda back to trying not to laugh, Fin went back to ignoring Munch and Nick sat down across from me at his desk.

"Hey," I said, "what's wrong?"

"Maria filed for divorce and said that she wants to give up her parental rights over Zara." He sighed. "She said she wants nothing to do with us anymore."

"I thought she moved to D.C. with Zara?"

"She did, but then she sent Zara back to me and told me what she wants."

"I'm sorry Nick." I said sadly.

I don't know why but seeing him like this doesn't sit well with me. Ever since he told me that his wife had left, my feelings for him changed. To what? I don't know.

"Why are you apologizing?"

"I don't know." I said honestly. "Guess I just wanted to say something that'll comfort you."

"Well thanks." He said smiling slightly.

I smiled back and went back to working on my paper work.

"Hey Olivia," I looked up and saw Amanda coming our way, "what are you doing for Christmas?"

"The usual." I said.

"And that's?"

"Me and my empty apartment." I elaborated.

"Don't you have family?"

My breath hitched and I thought about how I was going to answer that. I looked at her then at Nick and then back at her and decided that its time I tell them. They have been here for almost over a year. Its time I begin trusting them more.

"My mother was raped years ago." I said. Her eyes widened. I glanced at Nick and saw him mirroring her expression. "I'm a product of her rape. Years ago she died by falling down a flight of subways steps. It was close to an entrance of a bar. When I was young, she always drank. She was alcoholic. She beat me up too. My father had raped many other women. I have a half-brother on his side, but I don't know where he's at right now. Last time I saw Simon, my brother, was when I was helping him with his custodial rights when the state took away his kids."

"Oh Liv, I'm sorry." Amanda said.

"No worries.' I said not looking at her or Nick. "Guess it was time I told you guys. Have to begin trusting you more often. Especially my partner. Right, Nick?"

He smiled at me. "Yeah."

With that the end of our shift came. I grabbed my coat and went to the elevators. I pushed the elevator button and waited for the doors to open. I was too busy lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice Nick coming up behind me.

"Liv," he said. I jumped a little bit and he chuckled. I half-heartedly glared at him. "Why don't you come over to my place and spend Christmas Eve and Christmas Day with Zara, my mother and I?"

"I don't know Nick." I said. "I don't want to intrude."

"No worries." He smiled. "I'm sure Ma and Zara would love to have you there."

"Alright." I said as the doors opened. "Going down?"

"Yeah." He said stepping inside.

* * *

**December 23****rd**

I woke up to my alarm going off. I looked at the clock and saw that it said six in the morning. I decided to get up and do my daily routine. Once I finished showering and was fully clothed I went to get my things ready. Once I had my badge and gun in one hand and my keys in the other I walked out of my apartment. I was close to the building's entrance when I saw a familiar figure.

"Nick?"

"Hey," he said.

"Hey yourself. What're you doing here?"

"Came to pick you up for breakfast. Figured you'd go to the precinct early so I figured you'd wanna get breakfast." He elaborated.

"You're lucky that I skipped breakfast because if I didn't I would have had to decline your offer." I stated smiling.

"Good thing then." He said in a low, husky like voice.

He walked me over to the passenger side and held the car door open for me. _Ever the gentleman,_ I thought. Soon enough we were heading towards the café close to the precinct. Once we got to the café, we sat down at a table and the waitress came. Half hour later we were walking towards the precinct.

Once we got to the precinct what I saw there surprised me. Standing there talking to Cragen was Elliot. I stood there stunned with Nick standing next to me confused. Fin Saw me and came our way.

"Baby-girl, you okay?"

"What's he doing here?" I asked breathlessly.

"Came back to get his job. Said he's been going for treatment 'cause he was traumatized and now they cleared him to come back."

"But why did he turn his papers in if he was going to come back?"

"I don't know Liv." Fin said. "Guess he figured he wasn't going to come back."

I continued to stare at Cragen and Elliot until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I faced the person and saw that it was Nick.

"You alright?" He asked.

"Fine. Just a little shocked, but fine."

"Who's he?" He said motioning towards Elliot.

"My ex-partner."

"Oh."

"Don't worry. I'll make sure Cragen doesn't split us up. I just began trusting you and I don't want to lose what we have."

He smiled at me and we walked towards our desks. When we got there I saw Cragen glace at me. I shrugged my shoulders and he furrowed his eyebrows. Then Elliot turned around.

"Liv," he said.

"Hi El," I said coolly. "I hear you're coming back."

"Yeah." He said smiling. "Couldn't stay away for long. I thought I wasn't coming back 'cause it was a sixth time I shot someone. Guess I was wrong."

"Yeah."

"Olivia?" Cragen said.

"Yeah Cap?"

"Since Elliot is back, people are going to expect me to put him back as your partner." I stared at him wide-eyed. Nick mirrored my expression and Elliot was smiling. "But im not going to. You and Nick seem to be handling things just fine. Maybe even better. I guess change is a good thing. And im not going to split something up that'll progress into something even more." I glanced at Nick and we shared a smile. "Elliot you'll be partnered up with Munch from now on. Get to work. It's a slow day today. And don't forget about the Christmas party everyone."

With that Cragen went back into his office. I looked at Elliot and saw that he was close to exploding.

"Elliot, are you okay?"

"Why didn't you fight so we can be partners?" He asked, hurt clearly in his voice.

"Because El," I began, "I can't be partners with you when I don't trust you as I used to. Elliot when you left you hurt me. You were my best friend and partner for about twelve years. And then I hear from Cragen that you put your papers in. You didn't even say goodbye. Elliot I was hurt and lonely. When Nick came, I didn't trust him as much. He was you so I was a bit cold to him. Until he asked for a partner change. That's when I realized that I had to get over what you did and give him a chance and move on. When the Wyatt Morris case came I began to trust him. I asked him if he was okay with being partners with me again and he said that he has had too much separations. So now we're partners and nothing is going to change that. He has my back and I have his."

"I see." He said. "As long as you're safe I'm okay with that."

With that he went to place his things on the desk across from Munch's. I took a deep breath and sat down on my chair. Nick pulled up a chair and sat down next to me. He grabbed my hand and began rubbing it soothingly. He didn't say anything but I got the message. He was here if I needed to talk. I looked up at him and gave him an encouraging smile. I knew he was still worried, but he was reassured. Once he knew I was fine he went to his desk and we began our paper work.

Soon it was three hours before seven. Cragen told us to go home and get ready for the party. I sighed and got up. If I had to be honest, I'd say I don't want to go to the party. Amanda was talking about how she had a date so she wouldn't be alone. Fin was going with Melinda. Elliot was taking Kathy. I'm amazed they managed to work things out. I think. Munch was going alone. And Nick, well, I don't know.

I was nearing the elevator when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and saw that it was Nick. I smiled at him and he got into the elevator with me.

"Leaving without me?" He asked.

"I figured I wouldn't bug you about dropping me off since you did pick me up."

"Liv," he said, "it's not a problem and I don't mind."

I smiled and he smiled back. I saw that he wanted to say something else, but refrained from doing so. Once we reached his car he opened the passenger door for me just like this morning. I smiled my thanks and he closed the door. Once he was on the driver's side he started the car. Soon enough we were zooming down the street. The silence began getting to me so I decided to say something.

"Looks like I'll be going to the party alone."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well no one has asked me and I don't have a date." I said.

"We'll why don't you go with me then?" My breath hitched and the only thing I could do was nod my head. "It's settled then."

Too soon for my liking we were at my apartment building. I got out and headed for the entrance. Nick got out of his car and told me that he'll pick me up around six thirty. I nodded my head and stepped inside. When I got to by apartment door I threw it open and went to begging getting ready. Around five thirty I began changing into the black mermaid evening dress that I had bought once a few weeks ago in case if I ever needed it. Good thing I did.

Soon I was doing my hair and make up and as soon as I was done the buzzard to my apartment buzzed. I put on my coat, grabbed my hand bag, my cell phone and went down to meet Nick. When I got there I saw him wearing a black suit with a white shirt and black tie. I looked him over and couldn't stop myself from blushing. As soon as he saw me he smiled. He gave me his arm and I took it.

Few minute later we were at a hotel where the DA had decided to recant a salon for the party. Nick stepped out if the car, came to my side and offered me his arm again. I gladly took it and he gave his keys to valet parking. When we reached the salon I began searching for either Amanda, Alex, Casey or all three of them together. Then I spotted Alex. I nudged Nick and pointed him towards Alex. He nodded his head and we walked towards her.

"Olivia?" Alex said incredulously.

"Yeah, it's me." I said shyly.

"I didn't recognize you there for a second. By the looks of things, looks like your here with Nick."

"Yeah. And looks like your here with. . ."

"Oh, this is Erick Johnson." She said. "He's a business man. My mother decided to set me up on a blind date. And since we hit it off so well we began dating. Now my mother won't let me here the end of it."

"Well mothers all always right." Nick said.

I rolled my eyes and soon we were joined by Casey and her date Darren Stone. Few minutes later Amanda, her date, Jake Jones, Elliot, Kathy, Fin, Melinda, Munch and Cragen had joined us. Alex had decided to excuse herself to the bathroom and Amanda, Casey and I offered to go with her. Now here we are in the lady's room.

"So Liv," Casey began, "having fun with Nick?"

"Yeah I am."

"Well that's good. You guys look good together." Alex added in.

"We're not like that." I said.

"Liv be honest." Amanda said. "Do you like, _like_ him?"

"I don't know. When he said that he was the one that asked for a partner switch I felt like I was going to faint. I faintly had begun trusting him and he did that. But when he told me that he wouldn't mind at all being partners again I was glad."

"Did he tell you about him divorcing his wife?" Amanda asked.

"Yeah; he did." I said. "When he told me his wife left him with Zara a part of me was happy, but the other part just wanted to comfort him. But from then on I knew my feelings had begun changing."

"Liv, sweetie," Alex said, "You like him. A lot. Give it a shot. Cragen knows that there's something with you two ever since he shot that guy and saved your life. Why do you think that when Elliot came back he decided not split you guys up? He wants you to be happy again. Even if it means you dating your partner. There's no rule stating that you can't date within the precinct or your partner for that matter. The only thing is you would have to be professional."

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"We did some digging just in case." Casey said.

"Thanks guys." I said smiling.

"Don't worry." Amanda said. "Just make sure you tell him how you feel 'cause we're pretty sure he feels the same way."

I smile and nodded my head. Soon enough we went back to the party.

* * *

**December 24****th**

I woke up to the sound of my cell phone ringing. I got up to check who it was and saw that it was Amanda. I hit the accept button and placed the phone to my ear.

"Benson."

"Hey Liv," Amanda said, "Alex, Casey and I are doing some last minute Christmas shopping wanna come with?"

"Sure." I said. "I'll be ready in a few."

"Alright. We'll pick you up."

With that she hung up. I got out of bed and began getting ready. As soon as I was done my phone beeped. I picked it up and saw that Nick had texted me.

**To: Liv**

**From: Nick**

**Have court today to finalize the divorce and the custody. I'll pick you up around six thirty later.**

**To: Nick**

**From: Liv**

**Alright. See you then. And good luck.**

With that I out my phone away. I had wanted to be there with him for moral support, but I didn't want to intrude on this. And he didn't ask me to be there anyways. Soon the buzzard buzzed and I grabbed my things. I walked to the entrance and saw that Amanda was waiting for me with Casey and Alex. I smiled at them and got in the car.

Once we reached the mall we all went our separate ways. I went to pick out a present for Amanda, Fin, Melinda, Munch, Cragen, Alex, Casey, Elliot and his kids. All that was left for me to do was pick out a present for Nick, Zara and his mother. Since I didn't know what his mother like I got her a warm sweater that she can wear whenever. For Zara I got her a doll that I thought she would like. For Nick, that was difficult. So I decided to text SOS to Amanda, Casey and Alex.

They found me and asked what I needed. I told them my problem and they gave me a few options. When none if them appealed to me until I remembered something that Nick had told me. I went to the jewelers and got him a new watch.

Soon enough we left the mall. When I got to my apartment I went to wrap up the presents. When all the presents were wrapped I began getting ready. I heard my phone beeped and saw that Nick had texted me to pack an overnight back so I could stay at his house with him, Zara and his mom. I smiled and texted okay back to him. As soon as I finished I packed an overnight bag and got my gifts ready.

Once I was set I heard the buzzer. I grabbed all of my things and headed downstairs. When I arrived to the entrance doors I saw Nick standing there waiting for me. When I caught his eye he smiled. He looked at the bags then back at me.

"I'm taking the gifts I got for people with me 'cause I don't want to come back here so I can give them out on Christmas Day." I explained as he helped my place them in the back seat of his car.

"Oh. Well I'll help you hand them out tomorrow." He said as he opened the passenger door for me.

"Thanks. I got a gift for Zara, your mother and you." I stated as he got in the driver's seat and started up the car. Soon he was driving.

"You didn't have to." He said looking up ahead.

"I know, but I wanted to." I said. "I've never spent Christmas with anyone so when you offered and I accepted I wanted to do this."

"Looks like great minds think a like." He said. I have him a perplexed expression and he continued. "When you said you'd come I told Zara and Ma and they went with me to the store to get you something. One from each of us."

"Nick," I began touched by this, "you know you didn't have to."

"I know, but like you said I wanted to." He said looking at me when we stopped at a red light. His eyes widened when he saw the unshed tears in my eyes. "Hey don't cry. _Please._"

"Nick," I said wiping the tears away and giggling, "they're not sad tears. They're happy tears. I was touched by what you said. It made me feel happy and safe."

He smiled, "I'm glad."

Soon enough we reached his place. He got out of the car and came to my side as I was about to open the door. I smiled and rolled my eyes at him. He just smirked and opened the back seat door. He handed me some bags as he took the others. When he closed the door and locked his car I followed him the rest of the way. When we reached his door he opened it and let me step inside first. The last time I saw his place was when I came to talk to him about Cragen and the case. It was a mess then. Papers were everywhere. Bottles of beer were everywhere too. His wife had left him. Seeing the place now, and how clean it is made me smile. I was brought out if my thoughts when I heard putter patter of feet on the floor. I looked towards the noise and saw five years old Zara coming towards us.

"Daddy! Daddy! Is Livvie spending Christmas Eve with us?" She asked.

"Yes she is." He answered her placing the bags on the floor and picking her up.

"That's not all." I said. She looked at me with her big brown eyes. "I'm going to be here for Christmas Day too."

"Yay!" She said smiling and stretching her arms out to me.

I laughed and placed the bags on the floor. I took her in my arms as she hugged me. She stayed in my arms as Nick asked what presents go under the tree he has. I pointed to a bag that has the presents for him, Zara and his mom. He nodded his head and took them out and placed them under the tree. When he finished he showed me to the guest bedroom.

"Nick where's your mother sleeping at?"

"Usually here, but when I told her you were coming she wanted you to have the room. She said she would sleep with Zara in her room."

"Nick she didn't have to. I wouldn't mind sleeping on the couch."

"Oh no dear. It's okay. I don't mind." Someone said.

I turned around and saw Nick's mother standing by the doorway. "But—"

"Really; it's alright." She smiled. I nodded my head. "Good. Dinner is almost ready."

We nodded our heads and I put down Zara. She smiled at us and walked out the door. _How can Maria give her up just like that?_ I thought to myself. I shook my head and went to put the bags beside the bed. I saw that Nick was still sanding in the room. A thoughtful look on his face.

"Nick?" I asked. "You alright there?"

"Yeah; I just thought if how Zara had taken a complete liking to you even though she only met you once before."

"Yeah well she's adorable. I just love her. How Maria could leave her like that I don't know." I placed my hands over my mouth web I realized what I said. "Nick I'm sorry. I didn't—"

"No it's okay Liv." He said coming closer. He wrapped his arms around me and nuzzled his face in my neck. "You're right. How she could do that I don't know. But she has my mother, everyone at the precinct and you."

I smiled and hugged him back. "She has you too. The best dad in the world."

He pulled away and smiled. "Best dad?"

"That's what she told me." I said.

We continued looking into each others eye and I felt myself leaning in. I closed my eyes and soon I felt his lips on mine. It was soft at first but soon it became passionate. When the need to breathe became necessary we broke apart.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." He said.

"Since when?" I asked.

"Since you first came here when I told you that Maria left."

"Well you have me here now. No way I'm leaving now."

"Like I would let you go." He said kissing me again. "Looks like I've completely fallen for you Liv."

"Me too, Nick, me too."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

We kissed again until we heard giggling. We broke apart and turned to face the owner of the noise. When we saw Zara we smiled. She came up to Nick and he picked her up.

"Daddy, is Livvie going to be around more often?"

"If she says yes to being my girlfriend then yes." He said looking at me.

"Yes." I said.

He smiled and looked at his daughter again. "Zara you don't mind me dating Liv do you?"

"Nope. I love Livvie. She's perfect for you." We smiled at her and she stretched her arms to me. I took her and held her close. "Love you Livvie."

"I love you too sweetie."

Soon enough we heard Nick's mom saying dinner's ready. I put Zara down and she grabbed my hand. We walked out the room and Nick placed his hand at the small of my back. When we arrived to the table Nick's mom looked at us and smiled at us knowingly. I got the feeling that she knew we'd end up together somehow. We sat down and Zara said grace. It was the first time for me so I felt a little weird doing it, but I'll get used to it eventually. We began eating and made small talk. Nick's mom asked if anything happened between us and Nick told her that we're going out now. She smiled and welcomed me to the family.

When we finished eating I helped Nick's mom wash the dishes while Nick went to pick out some Christmas movies to watch with Zara. When Nick's mom and I finished washing the dishes we joined Nick and Zara in the living room. I sat down on the sofa and Nick's mom sat down on the one person sofa next to it. Nick came and sat down to my right. He placed his arm around my shoulder and I snuggled up to him. Zara came and sat to my left, immediately snuggling into me. Soon the movie began playing.

* * *

**December 25****th**

I woke up to a quick movement on the bed. I opened my eyes and saw Zara slightly jumping up and down. I looked at the clock and saw that it said nine in the morning. I looked back at Zara and smiled at the beaming smile that she had on her face.

"Wakie, wakie, Livvie." She said. "Time to open presents."

"Alright." I said getting up. "Go wake up your dad and then we'll open up the presents."

"Kay-kay." She said running out the room.

I chuckled at her enthusiasm and got off the bed. I quickly changed into something comfortable and headed to the living room. Waiting there was Nick's mom and Zara, but no Nick. I began wondering where he was at when I felt someone put there arm around my waist and pull me closer. I smiled and looked at Nick.

"Morning." He said.

"Morning."

"Daddy! Livvie! Presents!" Zara said.

"Alright sweetie." I said chuckling. "Let's get them open."

I sat down next to her and handed her, her gifts. When she opened them she smiled and gave Nick, his mom and me a hug. Then it was Nick's moms turn. She thanked me and Nick and gave Zara a hug for her gifts. Then I have Nick his gifts and he hugged Zara, gave his mom a kiss on the cheek and kissed me quickly. He handed me my gifts and I opened them. Nick's mom gave me a sweater I could wear. Zara got me a cute little stuffed bear. And when it came time open Nick's present I was surprised. He got me a beautiful locket. I looked at him and he made a motion to turn it over. I did just that and gasped at what I read.

_Partners, always. No matter what._

I looked at him and hugged him tightly. He hugged me back just as tightly. I gave him a kiss and he responded. We broke apart gasping slightly. We smiled and each other and he told me to turn around so he could put the locket on me. I did just that and when I felt his hands on my neck I felt shivers go down my spine.

"Ready to go give the others their presents; I did promise I would help." Nick said.

"Yea; let's go."

"Can I go too? Please!" Zara said giving Nick the puppy dog eyes.

He looked at me and I mirrored her expression. He smiled at us and agreed. Zara jumped up and hugged Nick. I smiled at him and he smiled back. Zara grabbed my hand and told me to help her change. I laughed at her excitement but got up either way. I followed her to her room and helped her get ready. When she was done we went back into the living room.

"You girls ready?" Nick asked.

"Yep. We just need to put on our jackets and grab the bags and we're set."

When we got everything we left the place. On our way to Elliot's home we began talking. When we arrived I got out the presents with Nick's help and Zara went to ring the door bell. Soon the door opened and standing there was Kathy. She smiled slightly at us and motioned us to enter. Once we were inside we followed her to the living room. Sitting around the Christmas tree were Maureen, Kathleen, Lizzie and Dickie. Eli was sitting on Elliot's lap.

"Liv what brings you here?" Elliot asked.

"Well I just came to drop of Christmas presents that I got for you guys. Nick and his daughter Zara accompanied me."

"Olivia if we would've known you would do that we would've got you something." Kathy said a little bit strained.

"No it's okay. I don't mind."

"Livia," Maureen said, "who gave you that locket. I've never seen it before."

"Um, Nick did." I said.

"Oh my god!" Kathleen yelped. "Are you guys dating?"

"Yes we are." Nick said.

"Aw!" Maureen, Kathleen and Lizzie said.

Kathy smiled a real smile. _Guess she's not afraid that I'm going to take Elliot now._ I thought. Elliot seemed to ponder this then smiled.

"Isn't it against the rules to date a co-worker?" Dickie asked.

"Alex, Casey and Amanda did some digging and apparently it's not. That why Cragen didn't split up my partnership with Nick when Elliot came back. The only thing is we have to be professional when we work. Which we can do." I stated.

"Aw!" Maureen, Kathleen and Lizzie said again.

Dickie rolled his eyes and I chuckled. Elliot asked if we were staying and I told him that we weren't. I had more gifts to give out. He nodded his head and led us to the door. Soon enough we were on our way to visit Cragen.

Once we had visited Cragen, Munch and Fin, we were on our way to visit Alex. I had texted her saying that Nick, Zara and I were our way to see her. She texted me back saying that Amanda and Casey were with her.

When we got there, Nick and I took the last of the gifts from the car and Zara went to ring the doorbell again. Alex opened the door and smiled at us. She motioned for us to enter and we did just that. We followed her to the living room and sitting there drinking hot cocoa were Amanda and Casey. They saw and smiled at us.

"Merry Christmas guys." Nick said.

"Merry Christmas." They said.

"Well I got you guys gifts." I said.

I handed it to them and they gave me theirs. We opened them together and hugged each other. Then Amanda noticed my locket.

"Liv," she said, "did you have that locket before?"

"No. Um, Nick gave it to me as a Christmas present."

"That sure is some locket." Amanda said.

"It's so beautiful." Alex and Casey said.

"Wait!" Alex said eyes widening. We all looked at her. "Are you guys going out now?"

Nick and I shared a look and nodded our heads. They squealed and congratulated us.

"Zara looks like you'll have a new mommy in a few months if Nick doesn't let Liv slip through his fingers." Alex said; I stared at her wide-eyed.

"Yeah! I will! I love Livvie!" Zara said.

I smiled warmly and at and looked at Nick. He beamed a smile at me and pecked my lips. We stayed a little longer talking and having fun. Then Nick said that he wanted to take me to see something. We got up and Alex led us out.

When we got to the place I saw a big tree lit up with Christmas lights. I stared in awe at the tree that I didn't feel Nick snake his arm around my waist. I looked at him and he said that he wanted to bring me here. This place would be our new beginning. A beginning if memories to come that we'll make together; him, Zara and I. I smiled at him; I felt someone tug my jacket and I looked down. I saw Zara smiling extending her arms at me. I smiled warmly at her and picked her up.

"Pretty tree daddy! Mommy!"

I looked at the precious, little girl in my arms surprised. She smiled at me and I kissed her forehead. I looked at Nick and saw that he was smiling warmly at us. He kissed me quickly but it left me breathless.

"Today has been perfect." He whispered in my ear.

"I agree." I said softly.

We looked at each other again and kissed. When we broke apart he hugged me and Zara, with her still in my arms, and we continued to look at the big lit up Christmas tree. For the first in my life, I've actually liked celebrating Christmas. I finally have people with whom I can enjoy it with.

* * *

**Well that was my first fic. Hope you enjoyed it! This is a present to those who read and enjoy it. Or for whoever! Its my gift for everyone.**

**I may do a sequel since while I was writing this something came to mind, but then I lost it. If you guys want a sequel and have any ideas for a sequel and how it should go feel free to tell me.**

**Merry Christmas Everyone! And have a happy new year!**

**Read and Review!**

**Feedback is welcomed! :)**


End file.
